Hate That I Love You
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: “Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-” “Don’t you dare finish that!”...I really regret telling him. --' Sakura likes to babble to Naruto about Sasuke. Sas/Sak. Warning: Very Cheezy


**Hate That I Love You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and or 10 Things I Hate About You**

**Warning: Authors argument written at the end**

* * *

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" I yelled as I ran after my best guy friend, Naruto. It's been 5 years since a man who stole my heart left. I told him I loved him and he knocked me out and left me on a very cold, marble bench. And it has been a year since he came back. But not to me. I'm 18 and I'm playing a stupid game called "let's forget him" so I haven't said a word to him that whole year…I've just watched. He satisfies all my senses, smell, sight, hearing and I even once touched the edge of his shirt unseen when he first came back, except taste, I had yet to taste the sweetness of his kiss. I tried going dating but I couldn't kiss anyone, couldn't feel the same for anyone but for that man that embroidered his name on my heart.

I tackled Naruto to the ground. I had tried going out with him as well… but let's just say he's better off with Hinata and we're just better off being friends. He wanted to know why I couldn't date anyone (he'd been matchmaking for ages) and I really regret telling him.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto started to whine "that hurt"

"It serves you right" I spat back at him, as I got off him. "You know why it won't work and you know why I'm not going to try. I can't do this" I got to my feet and looked at the ground, anywhere but meeting his eyes "please don't do this to me ok?"

"But you can try!"

"I tried once, but remember where it got me" I said, getting upset at the memory "On a cold bench, knocked out and all alone"

"Yeh, yeh, I know he's a bastard but you kinda have a really BIG thing for him… and he could have changed!"

"He's a_ fucking_ bastard. I poured out my heart to him and what did he do?? He knocked me out and left me on that bench! He could have at least taken me home, not left me where I could have been raped in that fucking park!" I almost shouted, getting really pissed off "you know what? He hasn't said a word to me since he came back. You've talked to him, he's a fucking insensitive bastard who took my heart in his hands then chewed it up, spat it out onto the ground then trod all over it, leaving his footprints that I can't seem to erase, no matter how hard I try"

Naruto just sighed and watched me break down

"I hate the way he doesn't talk to me, and the way he gels his hair. I hate the way he drives me crazy. I hate it when he doesn't care. I hate his big baggy navy shirt, and the way he's hard to find. I hate him so much it makes me sick; it even makes me shy. I hate the way he's always right. I hate it when he lies. I hate it when he makes me smile, even worse when he makes me cry. I hate it when he's not around, and the fact that he made me fall. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you Sasuke. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."

I was now sitting on a bench in the park. The same bench incidentally that he left me on that night. I was bawling my eyes out. Sobbing from the very depths of my heart.

I felt an arm snake round my shoulders and I leant into the comforting chest of the obviously male owner of the arm. I still hadn't looked up but I started to now as I said "Thank you Na-" My eyes met onyx ones as my heart stopped, and the words died on my lips.

"S-s-sa-suke?" I tried to say more but I couldn't as his lips captured mine.

Then he said the first words to me since before he knocked me out. "Shut up Sakura, you're annoying when you babble." Then, as I tried to reply, he realised the only way to shut me up was to occupy my mouth with something other than talking.

So he kissed me.

* * *

_I hate the way I don't hate you Sasuke. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

_Hate is a very close emotion to love._

* * *

**A/N:** This was written by aliceeyy-chan and tesscakes.

T: I wrote most of it!!

A: So what?! I came up with the idea!

T: Well I had a similar idea for other characters and… and… and… it's the words that make the story and I wrote the words (word choice!!), I am very good at word choice! I word choice edit all your stories!! (well most at least! I did your SC 1!!)

A: …and this is coming from a person who can't be bothered to make up your own ideas and account. The only reason your writing some of the stories is because your at MY house!! And I was writing them when you came over!!

T: well I have a lot to say so… **takes big breath**. I can't be bothered to make my own account because of personal reasons and I won't be able to access it enough to satisfy readers (I just have to come over a lot ;)). I do write my own stories!! Just not fanfics. I have started my own fanfic (I haven't finished it yet tho…). I found this on your computer on Wednesday and you hadn't even written the first two paragraphs!!

A: Well I would if SOMEONE would stop hoggin' the fin computer all the time!!

Intercom message: I'm sorry but due to technical difficulties you will not be able to read the rest of this…discussion.

T: JUST LET ME SAY ONE MORE THING!!

A: Can't you see they don't want to read your arguments anymore!!

T: ALI! You can't spell!! You use spellchecker all the time! **Sigh**

A: I don't care that's what the spellchecker is for!! DUMBASS!!

**Both growl at each other**

Intercom message: …Okay?! Now please review and tell us if you like this story and if we should keep writing fanfics together or should tesscakes just get another account…SEE YA!!


End file.
